Shredders comprising parallel intermeshing, rotating, toothed cutting wheels with replaceable teeth are well known, including even series of cutting wheels with spacer disks between them to prevent shredded material from jamming in these spaces. Furthermore, cutting wheels with additional abrading-resisting surfaces on the outer sides of each wheel are also known. However, all of such known cutting wheels with teeth radially bolted thereto soon have these teeth wobble and/or shear the bolts that radially hold the teeth to the periphery of their toothed wheels.